This invention relates to new chemical compounds and it relates particularly to new heterocyclic nitrogen containing organic peroxides having enhanced thermal stability.
Peroxides containing heterocyclic nitrogen substituents have been made before and are known to be capable of initiating vinyl polymerization. Compounds of the classes represented by 4-morpholinylmethyl .alpha., .alpha.-dimethylbenzyl peroxide and bis(1-( 1-piperidinyl)cyclopentyl) peroxide are disclosed by Rieche et al., Chem. Ber. 92, 1206-9 (1959), see also German Patent 1,098,513. These compounds are capable of initiating the polymerization of styrene, for example, upon heating. However, the relatively low decomposition temperature of these peroxides limits their utility in this application.